Fallen Booster
This page is using the font Roboto |image3 = Diep.io.BossProfile FallenBooster OLD Nav.png|Old Colors Diep.io.BossProfile FallenBooster NEW Nav.png|New Colors |weapon(s) = Barrels (5) |attacks = Bullets Body Damage |xp = 30,000 |hp = 3,000}} The is an AI-controlled Boss that was added on the August 20th update. It has a chance to spawn 10-13 minutes after the server has started, and 15-23 minutes after the previous boss has been destroyed. Design The Fallen Booster features a light gray circle as its body with five Barrels. One Barrel faces the front (which does minuscule damage) and the other four are paired up on the back (doing even less damage). Summed up, it is just a larger version of the playable Booster with a grey base and AI control. The angles between Fallen Booster Barrels clockwise from the front cannon are: 135º, 15º, 60º, 15º, & 135º. Technical Behavior When it goes on the offensive, it attacks by ramming into its target, much like a player controlled Booster that is using a Body Damage focused build. The Fallen Booster does not target players that are under level 15 unless provoked first. If the player survives for a couple of minutes, the Fallen Booster may ignore the target and attack another tank nearby instead. When there are no valid players that can be targeted, the Fallen Booster will target the nearest Polygon. Stats It has a big health pool of 3,000, which is the same as all of the bosses. Its health regeneration is microscopic, much like a player who hasn’t upgraded that stat at all. It has decent Bullet Speed, high Penetration, but very low damage. Its recoil and speed is equal to that of a Booster with max reload but no movement speed. Its field of vision is large, likely comparable to the field of view of an Assassin’s. Like other bosses, when it hasn’t been attacked in over 30 seconds, it will slowly regenerate all of its health. Miscellaneous Although the Base itself does not harm it, The Fallen Booster is targeted by Base Protectors once it comes close to the base. Upon destruction, it awards 30,000 experience to the player who kills it. Strategy *Strong Against: Overseer branch, most other tanks, unskilled/unaware players and tanks with slow movement speed *Weak Against: Tri-Angle classes, Sprayers, Destroyer branch, Trapper classes if played correctly, multiple Alpha Pentagons, Dominators, and bullet builds with max movement speed. The best way to kill the Fallen Booster is with a tank with high Movement Speed like a Booster or Fighter because a Booster can outrun the Fallen Booster. This is because the Fallen Booster has more mass and, therefore, moves slower because of the decreased recoil boost. With this advantage, the next course of action is to take it into the Pentagon Nest and try to make it ram into Alpha Pentagons, as the Fallen Booster will not try to avoid them. Be wary, as the Fallen Booster is known to pass right through them. Once it has very low health, ramming into it with full health may defeat it. However, be very careful when ramming the Fallen Booster, as it has a very large amount of Health and Body Damage, and if one rams it while it still has too much health, it may kill the player via Body Damage. This may take a long time and it is generally considered best to simply run away and hope that it targets someone else.To ensure maximum damage, a player should avoid traveling in a straight line. Instead, it is best to zig-zag left and right by up to 45 degrees (because the Booster’s cannons are in 30 degree and 45 degree angles) to shower the Fallen Booster with a spray of projectiles. The player can also travel in a huge circle, to focus all of the bullets on the Fallen Booster. The Sprayer class is also very adept at killing a Fallen Booster. The Sprayer has to goad the Fallen Booster into chasing after it, and then move backwards while spraying bullets at the Fallen Booster. This gradually wears down the Fallen Booster’s health and prevents the Fallen Booster or its bullets from reaching the player, since a Sprayer with high reload that is moving backwards while firing continuously for knockback has exactly the speed of the Fallen Booster. If a player is using a Trapper class, preferably the Tri-Trapper, Mega Trapper, or Overtrapper, they can summon Traps to surround themselves quickly. Then, when the Fallen Booster locks on, it will have to move through a field of traps (and drones if using the Overtrapper) to get to the player. Note however that Trappers cannot handle multiple tanks very well (with some exception to the Tri-Trapper) and a player may not not survive long enough to fight the Fallen Booster. Also, a Mega Trapper can move backwards while shooting Mega Traps at it, and while the Mega Trapper Launcher has extremely low recoil, the Mega Trap will slow the Fallen Booster down, and it will also do a lot of damage to the Fallen Booster. Again, Mega Trappers may not survive long enough to fight the Fallen Booster. An alternative is to use the Hybrid or Annihilator to boost away and attack at the same time. This ensures that the player is faster than the Fallen Booster, and the bullets - if playing as a bullet build - will deal sufficient damage to the Fallen Booster. Make sure to fully utilize recoil and to do as much damage as possible to the Fallen Booster. In Domination the player can also attempt to goad it into hitting an enemy Dominator. This way it will also help in taking down the enemy team. However, there is a myth that when a Dominator is killed by a Fallen Boss like the Fallen Booster or Fallen Overlord, it will capture the Dominator and the server will say “The Position Dominator has been captured by an unknown team!” It is unknown if this is actually true. It is suspected that a Dominator on the “Fallen Team” will turn grey, and probably act like a Neutral Dominator, and Fallen tanks cannot hurt it. If the player is targeted while playing as another class, the chances of survival are almost zero unless the player is highly skilled and fast enough to get away. Otherwise, the best strategy is to run to the center and duke it out between an Alpha Pentagon (the Fallen Booster will likely ram into the Alpha Pentagon if it’s full health) or try to retreat to a Base if in the correct game mode. It is highly recommended not to attempt to ram into the Fallen Booster, even when playing as a Tri-Angle, Booster, Landmine, or even a Spike with full Body Damage and Max Health, as it will kill or will severely injure the player the second they make contact with it. Even should the Fallen Booster be low on health, its body damage is never to be underestimated; only when the Fallen Booster is within an inch of death is it advised to ram it. History *Before 22nd August, several Bosses could be in one arena simultaneously. *Before 22nd August, when it spawned, there would be no notification signifying it, as with all the other bosses before that date. *Before 22nd August, it could target shapes and players below level 15. *On 23rd August, it was balanced. The balance lowered its Movement Speed and recoil significantly and increased its Bullet Speed, Penetration, and Damage exponentially. *Before 24th August, it was not targeted by the base Protectors. Trivia *It is the fourth AI-controlled boss in the game. *It is currently the fastest and most aggressive boss in the game. *The Fallen Booster is the first boss to fire bullets instead of using drones, it is also the only boss to use Barrels, as the Defender uses Auto Turrets. *The Fallen Booster is the second gray tank after the "Mysterious Group" Dominator. *Its name alludes to its appearance of being undead. *A Level 45 tank with 5 or more points in Movement Speed can outrun this boss. *The only way to see an idle movement of The Fallen Booster is by going in Sandbox. One has to be a Necromancer under Level 15 and “steal” all polygons. **Tip: Do this before it spawns, or it might never give the player the last polygon, it will lock the target (each square), and even if the player turn it into your drone before it gets destroyed, it will continue to attack it. **When it is idle, it will not fire any bullets and slowly roam around the arena. *The Fallen Booster, along with the Fallen Overlord is the only boss that can destroy polygons. Gallery Fallen Booster.png|Close up shot of the Fallen Booster Fallen Booster notification.png|Spawn notification Fallenbooster.png|A Booster being chased by a Fallen Booster Image-1.jpg|Many Tanks on the red team attacking the Fallen Booster Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 4.01.31 PM.png|The Fallen Booster on low health dominator kill fallen booster.png|Notification saying that the Fallen Booster has been Defeated by a Dominator RfYu251.png|A Fallen Booster attacking another tank Fallen Booster Transparent.png|A Fallen Booster. Booster (1).jpg|another shot on the fallen booster zh:Fallen Booster es:Fallen Booster fr:Fallen Booster pl:Fallen Booster ru:Fallen Booster vi:Fallen Booster tr:Fallen Booster Category:Diep.io Category:Bosses Category:Fallen Bosses Category:Checked